


Danganronpa: Remixed

by Bruhmoment6225



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhmoment6225/pseuds/Bruhmoment6225
Summary: A fan made killing game filles with semi oc's





	Danganronpa: Remixed

Hey. So once again I attempt to restart an old fic I failed. I realized how hard it was having characters who have already been in a killing game be in another one without any out of context behavior. So I decided to try again with some orginal characters.

One again I encourage comments, Kudos, and bookmarks as I am fairly new to writing. Also with this fic you can choose how a lot of it gets written. Do you wanna see two specific characters interact or a building in the story or maybe even a motive? Well comment them down below and I'll take them all into consideration. I won't be doing anything major like victims or killers but I'll try to take mostly anything. 

And for a tease, here is the listed cast. You can have fun guessing in the comments for who you think the protag will be. You can even guess the blackened, victims, survivors the mastermind too if you want. That's all I have to say so far, and I'll see you later. 

She's a shy girl who's true colors come to life on stage. It's Anna Baker the Ultimate Movie Star! 

He's loud, proud, and just wants everyone to have a good time partying. He's Jack Beeter the Ultimate DJ! 

Quiet and Lazy but when push comes to shove he'll push back harder. He's David Damiond the Ultimate Twitch Streamer! 

He doesn't remember much, but that won't stop him from having a some fun. He's Alexander "Flex" Fletcher the Ultimate ???! 

She's confident and got an attitude, but she's definitely more than earned it. It's Blake Hayley the Ultimate Welder! 

She's may be childish sometimes but she is incredibly charming. She's Yuki Jackel the Ultimate Clown! 

Small on the outside, big personality on the inside. He's Shizu Jeagar the Ultimate Magnetologist! 

A sweet caring girl who loves making friends. She's Willow June the Ultimate Gardener! 

Don't let his nervousness fool you, he's a killer when it comes to his intellect. He's Mario Obelisk the Ultimate Wiz Kid! 

She's a blast to be around and is determind to prove the impossible, it's Lana Phenten the Ultimate Ghost Hunter! 

She's an incrediblily reliably person, if you can get around her lame puns. It's Stella Pleiades the Ultimate Astronomist! 

She may have her faults, but she's determind not to give up. She's Roxie Rode the Ultimate Hypnotist! 

Not afraid to back down no matter who he's up against. You wouldn't wanna get in a fight with Cole Rogers the Ultimate Lawyer! 

She's rough and tough and ready to spread some sisterly love. It's Sapphire Rudy the Ultimate Geologist! 

An Englishman who knows how to get the job done. He's Shino Siner the Ultimate Electrician! 

And last but not certainly not least we have the indemidating but internally sweet (don't tell him I told you that) Kiyo Torra the Ultimate Geographer!


End file.
